Eyes On Fire
by It's Tonnie
Summary: Bonnie and Kol are a couple. A couple which fights a lot. After the latest argument neither of two wants to give in, but the arrival of an old, handesome and very powerful friend may forces Kol to take action. Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes On Fire **

Part 1 of 2

„Why don't you just go over there and apologize, Kol? The starring and stalking is getting pathetic."

"I'm not stalking her, dear sister, and neither am I starring. The only reason I came here tonight was to enjoy the performance of that lovely band on stage. That Bonnie also decided to spend her night with her friends in this is merely a coincidence." Kol Mikaelson took a sip from his drink without taking his eyes off the petite witch a few tables away from them. His sister Rebekah shook her head in disbelief. "Liar!", she said and threw him a stern glance."You and me know that this band is Bonnie's favourite and that she bought the tickets months ago. And we both also know that you are only sitting here so that you can see her since you can't just visit her at home because of the argument that you two had." The blonde vampire took a sip from her drink as well."So", she continued, "instead of just apologizing you resorted to observe her every step in public and spend your nights outside of her house in a tree? You are just as stubborn as Nik."

Kol scoffed. "Would you mind to leave and find someone else you like to annoy? And by the way there is really no need to hide your light under a bushel, Bekah. We both know that you are the undefeated queen of stubbornness. Even though," he continued with a sly smile gracing his lips," Elena Gilbert might be as qualified to take that position. You two seem to have more in common than you let on."

"DID YOU JUST REALLY COMPARE ME TO THAT TWO-FACED BACKSTABBING SLUT!?"

**KBKBKBKBKBKB**

"He knows that you know that he is starring at you everytime you don't look at him, right?"Caroline Forbes asked while she watched the two Original siblings bicker on the other side of the room.

"I don't know Caroline," Bonnie said slightly annoyed. "This is the first and probably the last time I will see them performing live and I just want to enjoy it. If Kol wants to sit here and keep starring at me, it's his call. As long as he doesn't want to apologize I don't want to talk to him or even think about him."

Caroline and Elena exchanged a look. "Wowww, someone is in a bitchy mood." Caroline said while drowning the rest of her cosmopolitan.

Bonnie sighed and turned to her blonde friend. "I'm sorry Care, it's just that I'm expecting someone," she glanced on her watch,"and he is late."

Caroline almost chocked on her cocktail while Elena looked at her with a flabbergasted expression. " HE?!," they both exclaimed utterly surprised.

**KBKBKBKBKBKB**

"Bekah, why don't you look for your waiter-boyfriend, he must be working somewhere here, right? Or some skanky cheerleaders from your school, I don't care. Just leave me alone."

Rebekah smirked. There was nothing better than trying to get under Kols skin. It was her revenge for all the times Kol made Matt uncomfortable when he was visiting her. She would be spending all night sitting next to Kol and annoy him. She wouldn't do him the favour to leave and neither would he as long as Bonnie was in the _Mystic Grill._ The perfect opportunity for her payback.

"Matt is visiting his grandma in Richmond. And what kind of sister would I be, if I-oh my god!" Rebekah's eyes were glued over Kols shoulder, on the entrance of the restaurant. The person who just walked in let her desire to tease her brother disappear abruptly. He would cause already enough uneasiness for Kol. The blonde Original watched as the dark haired newcomer made his way to Bonnie's table. Rebekah almost felt bad for her brother.

"What is it? Did you forget to record an episode of _Gossip Girl _or did you just realize how annoying you truly are?," Kol snickered. Like she said. _Almost._

"You might want to see that," she said dryly and pointed her finger behind him. Kol just turned around in time to see Bonnie throwing herself into the arms of a guy with dark spiky hair.

The glass in Kols hand broke immediately under his tight grasp.

'And here we go', Rebekah thought annoyed.

"What is this bastard doing here?!,"Kol growled while clenching his jaw.

"Probably to enjoy the performance of the band", his sister mocked him.

**AN: I know, I know..i'm sorry I haven't updated "Everything's going to be okay" in months, but I kind of lost my inspiration regarding that story. I wrote more than 1 page for the next chapter only to realize that it is just...crap. Nonetheless the story will be finished, I promise. It will just take some more time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyes On Fire **

Part 2 of 3

**A/N: Sooo...the mystery guy isn't Damon or Stefan. Sorry but I wanted to use someone outside from the Vampire Diaries family. And on another note as you probably see I expanded the story from 2 chapters to 3. There are a lot of grammar mistakes in here (not a native English speaker), because I am to lazy to get a beta. Another thing I'm sorry for. So enough apologizing, enjoy the story and please review.**

When Caleb Danvers stepped into the _Mystic Grill _he instantly knew that his arrival would cause some major trouble between him and Bonnie's bloodsucker-boyfriend. He still couldn't believe that Bonnie Bennett, his first love and confidant, chose to date that cocky, dim-witted abomination of nature. In his opinion, she could do way better and he had told her that and it hadn't bothered him at all that said bloodsucker was standing right next to him. This caused a few broken lamps, a destroyed bookshelf and a distraught and later on a very mad Bonnie. That was the last time he and Kol Mikaelson crossed paths. Until today. And there was something in the air. The smell of blood.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKKBK**

When Caleb spotted Bonnie he quickly made his way to her table.

"Waiting for someone?", he asked with one of his dashing smiles which usually made every girl swoon over him. But for some reason it had never worked on Bonnie.

"You're late, Danvers", she said unimpressed and with that certain look on her face. The look that demanded an apology. Caleb sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry but something came up with Reid, you know he is magnet for trouble, and the rest of us had to step in to help him out." Bonnies face turned immediately concerned.

"Is everyone okay? Are you okay?",she asked worried while getting up. She searched his body for any evidence of physical harm. Her warlock friend just laughed.

"Don't worry", he said."We Ipswich boys are hard to kill, you know that. Everyone is fine, aside from Reids bruised ego, because he needed our help to get out of his own mess."

"That is so Reid", Bonnie said as she stepped forward to hug him."Why didn't you call me? Maybe I could have helped."

"I didn't want you to worry", Caleb said with a soft voice."Besides you have enough on your plate already. A town with vampires, hybrids and the Original vampire family and you're handling this all by yourself."

Behind Bonnie Caroline loudly cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but you know we're sitting right here?" Caroline and Elena had been quiet the whole time, but now the blonde vampire felt that she had to set things right. "We are helping and supporting Bonnie in every way we can. Besides Elena and I are protecting Mystic Falls too, since there are also a lot of people we about care in this town. We spend everyday trying to stop Vampires, werewolves, witches and other supernatural creatures from taking over the world! Except,", she said while giving Elena a side glance," when somebody is to wrapped in her love triangle, including two certain brothers, to help out."

"Caroline!", the doe-eyed brunette shouted from her seat."Take that back!"

"Why it's true isn't it?"

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

"What is this bloody idiot doing here?!" Kols hands were still clenched together to a fist. "If this bastard dares to make one wrong move I swear I will-"

"Calm down, Kol", Rebekah interrupted him."Bonnie would never start anything new while you two are still together. You guys_ are _still together, right?" Kol didn't answer her.

"Kol", his sister pressed. "What happened?"

"She said that she had enough,"After a long, heavy silence Kol finally spoke. "She said that my antics were getting on her nerves and she needed some time apart."

"Kol..", Rebekah didn't know what to say. She felt incredible bad for her brother. He really loved Bonnie from the bottom of his undead heart, but he still was a vampire. Before Nik had staked him at the beginning of the 20th Century Kol had been a very difficult vampire. Not as difficult as Ripper Stefan, but still. His violence seemed to have no boundaries. When somebody had crossed him that person payed with his life- and the lives of his beloved ones. Rebekah had hated watching her brother turn into that brutal killing machine. So she had been actually very relieved when Nik neutralized him with the white oak dagger. And now one century later the killing machine disappeared and the boy who made everyone in their village laugh had come back. It seemed Bonnie was partly responsible for that. But old habits die hard. Sometimes Kol reverted back to his old ways. He didn't kill people purely for his own enjoyment, however his treatment towards humans wasn't that gentle either. Rebekah listened to a lot of heated arguments between Kol and Bonnie concerning that topic. 'I knew it would cause a maor rift between them at some point', she thought sadly. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an angry Kol.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS BASTARD TOUCHING HER FACE?!" The furious vampire jumped up from his chair and left for Bonnies table while knocking down tables and chairs on his way. "Kol wait!", his sister shouted. She needed to stop him before something bad happened.

**A/N: Yes,it's Caleb Danvers from _The Covenant_! He's a bit out of character, but I'll try to fix it next chapter. There will also be: A Caleb/Kol showdown, Rebekah/Bonnie friendship, Kol and Bonnie resolve their relationship status and some other things I haven't figured out yet. I'll try to put some Elijah and Klaus moments in the chapter, but I won't promise anything. For everyone who was offended by the dig at the triangle: I don't hate Elena, I'm just bored. Just make her choose already. The writers should make her choose someone for good and stick with it. Sorry for the rant. Please review.**


End file.
